The Cursed Flame (Skyrim Dragon TF)
by Razordraac
Summary: The Dragonborn gets more than he bargained for when he is attacked by a rogue dragon. However, it has other plans than killing on his mind...


Authors Note  
'Dovahkiin' (pronounced 'Do-var-kin') is Thu'um (dragon language) for 'Dragonborn'.

I was walking on a country path, keeping an eye out for wolves and other creatures that could pose a threat. They couldn't harm me. I was popular all over Skyrim, people thanked me for my victory. _The_ victory. The victory that saved this whole land. This victory is the death of Alduin, the dragons' great leader - the World-Eater. He was supposedly killed eras of years ago by the Nordic heroes on the Throat of The World, the peak of the highest mountain.

It turned out that he was not dead, because recently the dragons were being resurrected, and it could only be him. I discovered that his soul had remained after his physical form had been defeated, and he had now re-awakened. With Alduin around, the future looked bleak for Skyrim. But soon enough, after speaking to the Grey-beards and their master dragon, Paarthunax, I discovered I was the only one who could defeat Alduin. They said I was the Dragonborn - a normal person with the soul of a dragon. I found and used an Elder Scroll to figure out what power the past heroes used to defeat him - The Dragonrend shout. Now that I was ready, I eventually travelled through the portal to the Hall of Valor, where I and three other heroes finally defeated him.

Now, back in Skyrim, I found out that most of the dragons thought it was necessary for Alduin to be killed, for he abused his power too much. But now it it over, and only the odd rogue dragon to be patrolling the skies a threat, it was time to relax. I sighed, and then felt dizzy. I righted myself.

"Ugh. It's probably just that mead from last night's victory celebration."

But then it happened again. But didn't stop. It became stronger and more painful until there was a sharp spike of pain and I went unconscious.

I awoke to a foul smell in the air. My eyes adjusted to the..._darkness?_...in the room. Then a tight grip around my torso brought me right to my senses. I suddenly looked around me. There, gripping my by it's wing talons, was a large black dragon. But as it looked at me, I could tell it wasn't Alduin (that wouldn't be possible anyway, we had well and truly defeated him, body and soul). It turned it's glowing crimson eyes at me and spoke.

"You fool...Thinking you could kill Alduin and get away from it..."

I frowned and choked, this dragon was gripping me pretty tight.

"Who are you?"

"Why would I tell a mortal that...It is not your right!"

He squeezed my harder.

"Aghh..."

He laughed at my pointless efforts.

"Puny thing...hmm...it's a terrible shame you're going to meet your fate..."  
He sarcastically grunted.

"Oh...you don't know what's coming, I'm the dragonbo-Arghhh!"

He roared.

"Silence mortal! You are no match for m- wait, did you say D-dragonborn?"

"Yeah, Dragonborn...which means you're toast..."

"Dragonborn... it's you Dovahkiin! It's been too long..."

I relaxed a little. Maybe this dragon was on Paarthunax's and the others' side? He seemed to ponder for a few moments.

"I am honoured to be in your presence Dovahkiin... but your current being is let's say...not what you deserve..."

"I don't understand..."

"Oh you will, Dovahkiin, for you have the soul but not the being...And I will help you to fix that...Please stay still."

He put me down and I stayed still, he seemed trustworthy.

"Now relax, Dovahkiin, this will be completely painless...soon you shall be full."

I still didn't understand, but before I could protest he shot a powerful blue gas on me. As soon as it hit I suddenly woke up.

The fuzz in my eyes cleared as I lifted up. I was in my home, and the dragon had gone. I looked through the window. I was home alright, in good old Whiterun. I got on my clothes, walked downstairs and sat down on a chair next to the fire pit.

"Just a dream..." I thought.

"But it seemed so real, so lifelike."

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"I see you have woke up, Dragonborn."

I looked around to see the Jarl of Whiterun standing there.

"Oh hello...sir..."

"Likewise. We found you in a dragon cave unconscious earlier. We brought you to your house. Even with Alduin gone, we can't risk your death."

"Well thank you, Jarl..."

Then it hit me.

"Wait a minute, the cave! I remember being in that cave. So it wasn't a dream after all."

I told the Jarl the whole story. He said,

"Well, at least you are safe now. Farewell, Dragonborn..."

With that he left the house. I went outside. Then someone came up to me.

"Dragonborn, you're back! Did the Jarl tell you? There is a ceremony in the town square at 11'o'clock today for your return. Don't miss it."

He then walked off. As I stretched off I felt better, better than ever before in fact. I felt...sort of...more energized...than ever .Anyway, I checked my watch. It was quarter to. I went over to the guard barracks and went inside. There I got my armour on (for ceremonial reasons) and went to the square.

At the square people spotted me and shouted:

"All hail Dragonborn!" -over and over again.

I was pretty popular around here. I stood behind the Jarl at the reading stand. He did a speech:

"Welcome people of Whiterun, Skyrim and the rest of Tamriel. Today we celebrate the return of the Dragonborn from his near death encounter. Now if he would like to speak..."

I stepped up and spoke.

"Welcome, people. I have returned after having a close encounter with a dragon. I remember it capturing me. It was about to kill me, but once I told it I was Dragonborn, it changed it's mind. It then said something about 'deserving a better being'. I still do not understand this. Then it shot me with a blue gas and I went unconscious. Anyway, I am now returned and ready to keep Whiterun safe from dragons once more. I thank you all for coming today. Farewell..."

Then well people started clapping as I went forward to embrace the crowd, I felt a stinging sensation everywhere. I froze, and the people stopped clapping. Then I kneeled down, as the pain suddenly shot up. I screamed in agony. People screamed, not believing their eyes. I was oblivious to what was happening to me.

My face stretched forward into a snout as scales started to push from under my skin. My neck painfully extended before a sharp pain started in my lower back as a tail violently pushed through the skin. I became much bigger, and more muscular. My arms became longer and wing membranes slowly protruded from the backs. My scream changed to a roar as razor-sharp teeth protruded my gums, pushing out the old ones. My eyes turned a crimson colour and horns shot out from the back of my head. The scales were now all over my body and they hardened to the strength of titanium. I looked around me. I was a fully grown black dragon, around 15 metres long and 6 metres high. I roared as the last bit of pain left. all the public had ran away. Guards arrived and armed their arrows around me.

The Jarl looked at me from behind the stand and said, with fear,

"Dragonborn?"

I turned, and stared at the Jarl.

I spoke with a deep, wise voice.

"Yes, I am..."

The Jarl nodded.

"Guards! Lower your weapons, now! He is not a threat, he is the Dragonborn..."

The guards lowered their weapons in amazement.

I spoke.

"Do not fear...I am indeed the Dragonborn, and will not hurt you..."

The Jarl asked,

"What has happened to you?"

"I can't be precisely sure, but it appears I have turned into a dragon,"

"Not a bad specimen, if I say so myself..." I boasted, bending my elongated neck, lifting and moving my wings and tail.

"I see Dragonborn, but, surely, this city has no purpose for you now. Be free my friend! You have a new destiny."

"I agree, Jarl of Whiterun, farewell. And do not worry, I will return regularly to keep Whiterun safe from the evil of this land. Good day, Jarl, good day..."

And with that I leaped off the ground and flapped my wings. Soon I was off, away to fulfill my destiny.


End file.
